Sebuah Jawaban
by Arashi Naoki
Summary: Repost dari sebuah coretan pertama pada sebuah lembar bernama fanfiction. Ichigo berjalan menyusuri sebuah pantai yang bahkan namanya tak dapat ia ingat, tapi dia tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang telah ia temukan di sana.


**Sebuah Jawaban**

**Disclaimer : Bleach by Kubo Tite**

**Pairing: Ichigo-Rukia**

**Genre: Romace**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: IchiRuki, love in a different and taboo way.**

**Song To Be Played : Angels Brought Me Here- Guy Sebastian**

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri pantai tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita itu. Saat itu adalah musim semi, 15 tahun yang lalu.

Telapak kakinya merasakan sapuan pasir yang lembut. Mengingatkannya pada sentuhan yang selalu ia rindukan sejak saat itu, 15 tahun yang lalu.

Dia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah matahari yang sedang kembali ke peraduannya, mengalihkan seluruh inderanya secara lembut pada memorinya yang tak pernah usang dilahap sang waktu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

15 Tahun Yang Lalu

Kurosaki Ichigo, 44 tahun, Dokter Spesialis Jantung, 1 Istri, 2 Anak.

Sudahlah, aku bukan kemari untuk mengemban staus-statusku. Untuk kali ini, setelah 19 tahun menikah aku ingin mengambil cuti dari semua rutinitasku. Sebagai dokter, sebagai suami, dan sebagai ayah. Ini liburanku, di tempat yang tidak wajar pada waktu yang tidak wajar. Di pantai, dan ini musim semi.

Saat orang-orang menikmati keindahan sakura yang sedang berbunga di tempat lain, aku malah duduk-duduk sendirian di pantai. Biarlah, aku ingin menikmati kesendirian ini.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di hamparan pasir ini. Entah apa yang membuatku berani untuk mengambil cuti hanya untuk berbaring di atas pantai sepi ini, menikmati saat-saat terakhir matahari pada hari ini, lalu besok pulang lagi.

"Tuan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara membangunkanku dari kenyamanan telentang di pantai pasir putih ini.

"Ah," ternyata seorang perempuan. Kukira dia adalah seorang lelaki, suaranya berat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Aku hanya berbaring saja," aku lalu bangun. Siapa sih laki-laki tua waras yang akan terus berbaring saat ada seorang wanita tak dikenal disebelahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Kukira kau kenapa-napa. Kau tidak terlihat seperti sedang..." dia berpikir sejenak, "berjemur."

"Aku tidak sedang berjemur, Nona. Aku sedang berbaring," aku kembali menegaskan pernyataanku yang sebelumnya.

"Oh, begitu. Boleh aku duduk? Sebenarnya kau sedang berada di spot favoritku," dia menunjukku, mungkin tepatnya tempat yang sedang aku duduki ini.

Dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang. Tak tahu sopan santun. Memang tempat ini milik Neneknya yang lalu diwariskan kepadanya?

"Ah, kenapa tidak?" aku bergeser sedikit. Heran? Akupun heran dengan perbuatanku. Aku jadi terlihat seperti lolita yang mencoba mendekati gadis yang mungkin umurnya tak sampai dari setengah umurku.

Dia tersenyum lalu duduk disampingku. Hanya beberapa inci dariku.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Tuan? Kau tidak seperti penghuni tempat ini karena aku baru pernah melihatmu," dia meletakkan dagunya diatas lututnya yang terlipat didepan dadanya.

"Aku hanya...menikmati masa cutiku," keheningan kembali mengisi ruang diantara kami. Aku seperti sedang sendirian, tapi ini adalah suatu hal yang berbeda. Bukan sendirian yang kesepian, tapi sebuah kesendirian yang penuh terisi. Aku melantur lagi. Pasti karena jam kerjaku yang kelewat banyak dan padat. Oh, menemani istri dan anak juga sebuah pekerjaan bukan? Pekerjaan sebagai suami dan ayah.

"Kau sering kemari, Nona..."

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Panggil saja Rukia, tak perlu terlalu formal. Ini adalah masa cutimu bukan?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pantai menuju padaku. Aku menyadari sesuatu pada matanya.

Mata itu, kilauan yang terpancar pada mata itu seperti sesuatu yang familiar.

"Ah, baiklah. Rukia. Panggil aku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, dan jangan coba-coba menanyakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanku," aku mulai terbawa pada obrolan yang menuju pada suatu tingkat keakraban seolah kami adalah teman lama yang baru saja bertemu setelah tahun-tahun panjang berselang.

"Memangnya aku akan menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu?" dia melirik ke arahku, mendengus.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, "Siapa yang tahu?"

"Jadi, kau adalah orang daerah sini?" aku meneruskan pembicaraan, "Beritahu aku tentang hal yang menarik disini."

"Hmm, apa ya?" dia melirik ke atas, seolah memikirkan sesuatu, masih memeluk lututnya.

"Pantai ini saat musim semi," katanya menyusul, "adalah hal yang paling menarik bagiku," senandung ombak mengisi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Boleh kupanggil kau Ichigo?" tanyanya cepat seraya menengok ke arahku.

"Tentu. Asal tidak ketahuan istri dan anakku," aku balas menengoknya. Kini mata kami bertemu. Benar-benar bertemu. Menyelam dan menelusuri.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, "Memang kenapa kalau mereka tau?"

"Martabatku akan jatuh dong."

"Terus kenapa kau memperbolehkanku?"

"Well, anggap saja kita adalah sahabat lama, Rukia," dia kembali menyandarkan dagunya pada lutut kecilnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Begini, pantai ini, saat musim semi adalah hal yang paling menarik disini. Kau lihat, di sini sepi. Cocok untuk menyendiri bersama angin. Hanya matahari, burung-burung dan deburan ombak yang menemanimu," satu tangannya meraih pasir diantara kami. Memainkannya seperti seorang baker yang sedang menilih tepung untuk bakal rotinya.

"Hati dan jiwamu akan ditenangkan oleh detak demi detak laut. Selesai," dia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang jauh ke tengah laut.

"Kau mau masuk jurusan sastra ya?"

Pertanyaanku dijawab singkat olehnya, "Aku mahasiswi bisnis. Tingkat dua."

Mahasisiwi? Sekecil ini?

Kami kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Sinar matahari terpantul oleh cermin maha besar karya sang maha dahsyat. Nada-nada ombak yang saling bercumbu, burung-burung yang saling merayu dan angin yang saling menyambut terjalin menjadi padu yang merdu. Dia benar, seluruh raga dan jiwaku sedang dimanja oleh denyut nadi laut.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau tahu tempat ini dari mana?" dia tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Mengikuti plang jalan," aku merasa dia memalingkan kepalanya ke arahku. Aku menghela nafas. Destinasiku tidak direncanakan. Begitu sampai di persimpangan dengan plang nama pantai, aku langsung berbelok.

"Kau ini..." dia berhenti sejenak, "Tak punya tujuan hidup, bodoh, atau bagaimana sih?"

Alisku terangkat satu. Bocah ini membuatku naik darah.

"Heh, kau ini tidak sopan ya sama orang tua."

"Sopan itu apa? Menyembunyikan segala pemikiran kita dari orang yang lebih tua? Menyimpan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak akan terjawab tanpa ditanyakan? Kapan kami, generasi muda, mau maju?"

"Bukan begitu, Rukia," aku menyentuh kepalanya. Mungkin ini naluri kebapakanku, "Adakalanya pemilihan kata itu harus dijaga saat bicara pada orang yang lebih tua."

"Hei, Ichigo," dia tak bergerak dari posisinya. Awalnya kukira dia akan menyingkirkan tanganku, tapi tidak.

"Hmm?" tanganku masih berada di puncak kepalanya.

"Kau percaya pada sebuah kebetulan?" dia membetulkan posisi duduknya. Tak tahu mengapa tanganku telah berada di pundak kanannya.

"Tidak," kali ini jarak diantara kami menyempit.

"Kalau begitu, sama," pakaian kami bersinggungan, kemejaku dengan terusannya.

"Sama apanya?" pandangan kami tertuju pada sebuah titik yang sama. Sebuah kepiting yang tengah berjalan menyamping menuju entah kemana. Barat atau timur, utara atau selatan. Yang kutahu sekarang aku merasakan sebuah kelembutan yang selama ini tak pernah kurasakan. Sebuah perasaan yang selalu ada dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Mimpi-mimpi indahku.

"Sama denganku dong, Om," pundaknya bersandar pada tulang rusukku, dan aku merasakan sebuah kesempurnaan. Kepenuhan. Sesuatu yang telah hilang dariku, seolah kembali padaku.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai memanggilku Om?" aku menoleh, bukan, menunduk ke arahnya.

"Baru saja," dia menengadah. Mata kami kembali bertemu. Mata itu, terlihat dalam tanpa akhir, menghisap rasa ingin tahuku, _Apakah__ yang__ ada __pada __ujungnya?_

Matanya perlahan terpejam, amethyst itu perlahan meredup, pandanganku menyusulnya. Aku menyusul amethyst itu, dan bibir kami bertemu. Ini bukan sebuah naluri kebapakan. Sungguh bukan.

Bibir kami menyatu, memagut dan melebur. Kehangatan ini, kelembutan ini. Tak ada yang asing. Setiap nafas yang terikat, setiap detak yang tersulam menjadi tempat bagi hati dan sisa umurku yang terbalut hangat. Aku merindukannya.

"Kau tidak percaya pada kebetulan, Ichigo?" aku masih menutup mataku. Kening kami bertemu.

"Tidak," aku membuka mataku perlahan, mata itu masih terpejam.

"Lalu apa ini?" dia menyentuh lenganku, perlahan menuju tangan dan jari-jariku di pipinya.

"Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah jawaban, Rukia. Sebuah jawaban dari doa yang tak terucap. Sebuah jawaban dari doa tanpa kata...Rukia."

Sore itu matahari terbenam, meninggalkan dua siluet yang tersesat dalam sebuah jawaban. Jawaban dari doa yang tak pernah mereka ucapkan. Sebuah doa akan cinta.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**Naoki's Corner:**

Astaga, akhirnya setelah sekian lama nggak muncul di fandom Bleach, Naoki hanya keluar dengan sebuah repost.

Beberapa typos membuat Naoki kecewa dan bertekad untuk membuat fic tanpa typos *duh*.

Terimakasih atas segala dukungan dari saudara-saudara sekalian dan kesabarannya menghadapi Naoki yang jarang-jarang post cerita. Naoki terharu banget, dan terimakasih untuk para reviewer serta calon reviewer *duh* :")

Hv a nice day di !

Lof,

Arashi Naoki

P.S. : Oya, fic ini bisa jadi saking abalnya jadi tabu buat dibaca, aduduh. Setelah saya baca ulang kok, kesannnya maksa banget.

P.P.S. : P.S. di atas tidak berubah sejak kemunculan pertama fic ini, karena memang begitu adanya.


End file.
